Primary Hyperoxaluria is a rare genetic disease that often results in kidney failure and premature death. It often has a late diagnosis due to the similarity of symptoms to stone disease and other kidney diseases. There is no known cure apart from a small percentage of individuals who respond completely to pyridoxine therapy. The 9th International Primary Hyperoxaluria Workshop will be held in New York in August 2010 as a satellite meeting of the 15th Congress of the International Pediatric Nephrology Association. The Workshop has been held every 2 - 3 years since 1990 and represents the only meeting where scientists and physician scientists meet to specifically discuss all issues related to the diagnosis, therapy and pathophysiology of the disease. This meeting has been an invaluable resource for sharing information, fostering new ideas and forming collaborations. This meeting will be the first to be held conjointly with the IPNA meeting and will provide a unique opportunity to educate pediatric nephrologists on all aspects of the disease, but particularly its diagnosis and treatment. One half day session run in parallel will be devoted to educating affected individuals and their families on relevant aspects of the disease. Funds are requested to assist the Workshop in meeting its goals of (1) Bringing together basic scientists and physician scientists with a range of expertises to discuss current ideas on the causes, diagnosis and treatment of the primary hyperoxalurias. (2) Providing a venue and environment that encourages scientific interactions. (3) Promoting the dissemination of ideas and research strategies, that might lead to novel insights into the etiology and pathogenesis of the primary hyperoxalurias and the formulation of new treatment strategies. (4) Facilitating the entry of new, young researchers into the field of primary hyperoxaluria and other oxalate-related diseases. (5) Informing PH patients, families and friends of the latest advances in our understanding and clinical management of PH. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Primary Hyperoxaluria is a rare genetic disease that is studied in a limited number of research laboratories around the globe. This meeting will bring these investigators together to discuss the latest advances. The knowledge exchanged, the ideas generated, and the collaborations formed should lead to novel information that can be used to improve the diagnosis and treatment of the disease as well as increasing our understanding of its pathophysiology.